


Teacher's Pet

by missy520



Series: Role Play [1]
Category: Castle
Genre: Desk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4041643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missy520/pseuds/missy520
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the 2015 Summer Kink Meme. Prompt will be posted at the end so it won't give anything away. My second attempt at smut, but it's only fair to fill a prompt when I've left a few. </p>
<p>Disclaimer: I don't own Castle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teacher's Pet

Kate Beckett was a first year teacher at Faircroft Academy. She mostly taught Freshman English, but she did have one Senior Honors class. Now that it was late May, it was hard to keep the seniors interested in class; most of them had their college acceptances in hand, and were just going through the motions. 

Before she first stepped into that class, the headmaster had warned her about Rick Rodgers. “He’s very smart, and very much able to handle any class work. But at some point in his schooling, he decided he preferred to be the class clown,” he shook his head. Kate was worried about being able to handle the class of kids that were only a few years younger than she was, but they ended up being her favorite class. Rick was the shining star of the class; she didn’t see the class clown, but a young man with a wicked sense of humor. 

But now it was May, and Rick was suffering through a bad case of senioritis. He had turned 18 in April, and it seemed he was more interested in doing anything but his assignments. She had decided it was time for a little meeting of the minds. She had pulled him aside after class and told him she wanted to discuss his issues today after school. He had nodded and told her he’d be there. School had ended 10 minutes ago, and if he didn’t show up in the next five minutes, she was going to hunt him down. At that precise minute, the door swung open. 

“Sorry, Ms. Beckett! The guys held me up, and I finally managed to get away,” he grinned at her. Her pussy reacted to the scruffy face and blue eyes. Kate realized how dangerous this was. She was alone with a student that she was attracted to. But she shook off the feelings buzzing through her body.

“Rick, I wanted to have this meeting because I’m concerned about you. Why haven’t you handing in any of the assignments lately? That’s not like you. I don’t want to have to fail you,” Kate said.

“Well, I’m ashamed to say that I’ve been letting my mind wander during class. I’ve missed what the assignments were. I’m willing to do anything to make them up!” Rick replied.

“What are you thinking about instead of class?” Kate asked him. She wasn’t prepared for his answer.

“You,” he simply said. “I find myself staring at you. I can’t help it. I think you’re beautiful and intelligent and my god, your legs are amazing. I picture them wrapped around me while I fuck you,” he said.

“What?” she replied. “Rick, I don’t think,” she started to say, but before she could finish her thought, he jumped up, grabbed her face and kissed her – hard. Instead of pushing him away, she kissed him back, running her hands through his hair. He responded by beginning to unbutton her blouse, his lips kissing whatever skin he uncovered. She moaned into his mouth, and then started to unbutton his shirt. He pushed the blouse off her shoulders and simply pushed the cups of her bra down to expose her breasts. Now he moaned into her kiss. He took her right breast into his mouth and ran his tongue over her nipple. His hands were massaging her left breast, and then his fingers twisted her nipple. She threw her head back and gasped. He switched breasts; sucking on the left breast and tweaking her right one. 

She finished unbuttoning his shirt, and pulled it out of his jeans. Her hands went to his belt and started to undo it. She soon had his jeans unbuttoned and slowly pushed the zipper down. Rick stopped his assault on her breasts to watch her remove his cock from his boxers. It was half erect already.

“Sit up on the desk, Rick,” she told him. He rapidly followed her orders. She leaned down to wrap the base of his cock in her hands, and gave it a twist. She spread the drops of pre-come all around the crown, and then licked his cock like a lollipop. She caressed his balls, and then started sucking on his cock. It was a big, thick one and she had to go slowly, but she managed to deep throat it. 

Rick was muttering under his breath, “Holy fuck, Kate, you’re doing it. You’re getting it all in there. Holy fuck. Holy fuck,” He had his hands on her head, but he was just gathering her hair in his hands so he could see everything. Kate continued to suck his penis as hard as she could. Her hands were on his balls, feeling them getting ready to blow. Rick confirmed her thought. “Kate, I’m coming. Holy hell, I’m coming,” She felt the blast of come hit her throat. She swallowed and swallowed, but some of it did run out the side of her mouth. She removed his softened cock out of her mouth, and used her fingers to wipe the rest of his come off her face. Then she slowly sucked his come off her fingers. “God, Kate that was so fucking hot. Now it’s my turn to make you come!” 

He hopped off the desk and helped her get up on it. He sucked on each of her breasts in turn, licking her nipples until they were hard little points. She had her hands in his hair, pressing his mouth into her breasts. Then she realized his hands were moving, and pushing her skirt up to her waist. He didn’t have the patience to take off her thong; he simply moved it to one side and entered her pussy with one long finger. He soon added a second, and a third. His thumb was on her clit and that combined with his sucking on her breasts gave her an orgasm. She was normally very loud during sex, but somehow managed to not scream. He had given her one of the strongest orgasms of her life and his cock hadn’t even been in her yet. He removed his fingers from her pussy; she almost cried out but then she noticed what he was doing. He was reaching into his pants pocket for his wallet, and then he pulled out a condom. Smart boy, she thought. He was prepared. 

She took the condom from him, and ripped the package open. She used her mouth and tongue to roll it down his cock. He laughed as she did it. “Wow, Kate, that’s a cool trick. Hot too.” She looked up at him with sultry eyes and he took the hint. He entered her with a hard thrust. She started rubbing her clit as he thrust in and out. She had a feeling she wouldn’t last too long, and wondered if he would. Soon, she felt the orgasm building, and grabbed his face and kissed him, hard. The two of them moaned as she came and he followed soon after. 

He helped her get off the desk, and disposed of the condom. They both rearranged their clothing and grinned at each other. “So Rick, how about if you come to my house tonight and I’ll help you get caught up with your missing assignments?” Kate asked him, laughing at the eager look on his face. 

“Yes, that sounds like a great plan! I’ll be there later,” he said. 

Kate Beckett Castle laughed out loud at her husband. “Okay, that was fucking incredible, Rick. I think I like it better when I get to role play the teacher, and you the student!” 

Rick pouted. “You just like controlling things, Mrs. Castle. But I do admit that it was hot when you started to tell me you were going to fail me. It made me work harder!” 

Kate laughed again. She did love when they role played, especially teacher/student scenarios.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the prompt:  
> Castle/Beckett  
> teacher/student roleplay
> 
> I know there are plenty of these floating around, but Castle's usually the teacher and Beckett the student, so I thought it would be fun if I switched it around.


End file.
